dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
End of Earth
End of Earth is the second episode of the Kid Buu Saga and the two hundred seventy-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Chikyu Shometsu!! Bu Jaaku e no Gyakuhenshin" (地球消滅!!ブウ邪悪への逆変身). The episode first aired on September 6, 1995. It's original American air date was March 17, 2003. Summary The episode starts off with Kid Buu standing on the edge of a cliff. Hercule says he looks like a child and foolishly says "Yeah it's time for me to kick some Buu." but Dende advices him not to. The Z Fighters aren't sure whether Super Buu's new form is stronger or weaker from the transformation. The unconscious fighters haven't come to yet and Goku and Vegeta wonder why. On the Kai Planet Elder Kai asks Kibito Kai if it's really Super Buu's original form so Kibito Kai gives a long, detailed account of the original Majin Buu. To sum it up it was peaceful until Bibidi unleashed Majin Buu, who destroyed two Kai's then did his first absorption on another Kai, which resulted in the huge, strong form shown during the final transformation on Earth. Supreme Kai's leader, Daikaioh, back then was fat and was absorbed next, resulting in the fat Majin Buu. The Kai's benevolence cancelled out much of Majin Buu's malevolence and he became more innocent and much weaker, story over. On Earth Kid Buu powers up and unleashes an attack towards the Earth that could have destroyed it, but Vegeta stopped it with his own attack. Kid Buu's next attack is strong enough to blow up the planet ten times over and Goku tells Vegeta he'll grab their sons and do Instant Transmission. On his way he sees Hercule and Dende and picks them up but he doesn't have enough time to get the boys. Goku tries to do Instant Transmission to the planet of the Kai's but can't concentrate suddenly Kibito Kai appears reaches for Goku's hand and grasps him. Vegeta and the others and flee to the planet of the Kais just as the Earth explodes, leaving the boys behind. Vegeta is mad that Goku saved Dende and Hercule and not their sons. Meanwhile Kid Buu begins to reform amongst the rubble of the Earth. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Gohan, Goten and Trunks die in the series. *Hercule is now the last human alive, as Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe were killed when Buu blew up the earth (as well as any other possible survivors of the Human Extinction Attack). This point is later raised by Kibito Kai in Old Buu Emerges. *It seems South Supreme Kai is the 2nd most powerful being in that time. He was able to stand his own ground and even win for a while, but he too died. Battles *Western Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu *North Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu *Southern Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu *Daikaioh vs. Ultra Buu Category:Kid Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z